Caffeine
by Missgzb
Summary: karena Junhong seperti kafein untuk Daehyun. GS. DaeLo slight NamJin fic. DLDR. NO Bash. RnR


**Caffeine**

 **.**

Karena Junhong seperti kafein untuk Daehyun

Bahkan setelah 2 tahun berlalu, Junhong-lah alasan

mengapa Daehyun tidak bisa tidur dengan baik

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari, waktu dimana sebagian orang sudah bergelung di bawah selimut yang hangat mengingat udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk namun tidak bagi Jung Daehyun. Udara malam masuk melalui jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menghempas tubuh namja yang hanya memakai celana jins seolah tidak terganggu dengan udara dingin yang sangat menusuk. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran king size dan menoleh ke samping kanan, menghembuskan napas berat lalu menutup mata membiarkan gelap dan dinginnya malam mengambil kesadarannya

 **#flashback**

" kita akhiri saja oppa " empat kata yang keluar dari bibir plum Choi Junhong sontak membuat Daehyun membulatkan kedua matanya

" apa maksudmu baby? "

" aku jatuh cinta pada pria lain, mian telah menyakitimu oppa " Junhong bangkit dari kursi, ditatap mata Daehyun sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

" gomawo telah menemani hari-hariku, aku harap oppa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku " Junhong lalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Daehyun bahkan tidak sempat meraih tangan Junhong atau bersuara agar yeoja yang dicintainya itu mengubah keputusannya atau sekedar menjelaskan keputusannya dengan lebih jelas. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Junhong katakan. Daehyun menutup matanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama lalu meninggalkan cafe tersebut setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang won dan berjanji tidak akan pernah mendatangi tempat itu lagi

 **#flashbackoff**

Daehyun membuka matanya, napasnya memburu seiring keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat poni coklat madunya menempel di dahi. Daehyun bangkit dari ranjang, mengacak surainya kasar dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar, tidak lupa diraihnya sebotol vodka yang tersisa setengah di meja nakas. Dipandang langit Seoul yang gelap semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya

" aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Junhong-ie, kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Bahkan ini sudah 2 tahun berlalu. Aku bahkan sudah pindah ke tempat yang baru agar bisa melupakanmu namun semua terasa sia-sia baby " Daehyun bermonolog, dia ingin menangis untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya namun air matanya tidak kunjung keluar membuat tenggorokannya tercekat

 **Prang.. Prang.. Brakk**

" brengsek! " umpat seorang namja bersurai blonde berantakan, dia membanting pintu cukup keras hingga pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca itu bergetar. Tidak lama seorang yeoja muncul dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja besar berwarna putih, Daehyun bahkan dapat melihat underwear berwarna pink yang menyembul keluar disela bokong berisi itu

" kau yang brengsek! Kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh yeoja jalang itu! " suaranya melengking memecah keheningan malam. Namja yang Daehyun ketahui bernama Kim Namjoon itu mengacak surainya dan yeoja bernama Kim Seokjin itu menatap dengan pandangan tajam

" itu tuntutan pekerjaan Jinnie! Aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali! Bisakah kau mengerti?! "

Seokjin mendorong Namjoon hingga punggung namja itu menabrak pagar pembatas balkon, jika saja pagar balkon tidak dibuat setinggi punggung namja blasteran itu mungkin sudah jatuh ke bawah

" tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Semua terlihat dari wajahmu brengsek! Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya Kim Namjoon''

Namjoon balas mendorong Seokjin hingga hampir terjatuh " terserah kau saja brengsek! Aku lelah! Dasar egois! "

Namjoon lalu masuk meninggalkan Seokjin yang kemudian menangis, suara seraknya terdengar putus asa dan kecewa. Daehyun tahu jika mereka baru saja menikah dua bulan lalu. Namjoon adalah seorang model yang cukup terkenal dan juga seorang pembawa acara olahraga yang tayang setiap akhir minggu sedangkan Seokjin seorang chef di sebuah restoran ternama. Sudah satu minggu ini Daehyun mendengar pasangan Kim itu bertengkar dan penyebabnya adalah Seokjin yang sangat pencemburu

Daehyun terkekeh lalu menegak vodkanya, sudut matanya menangkap Seokjin yang masuk ke dalam. Yeoja bertubuh berisi itu berjalan sembari membuka kancing kemejanya secara terburu-buru " mereka mengingatkanku pada kita Junhong-ie "

Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong telah menjalani hubungan selama 5 tahun sebelum memutuskan ( semua adalah keputusan Junhong ) berpisah. Berawal dari tawaran payung Junhong di hari hujan pada Daehyun yang hampir mati kedinginan di halte dekat sekolah dan berakhir dengan tubuh mereka yang basah akibat payung yang terlalu kecil. Pertemuan yang manis menumbuhkan cinta di antara mereka berdua hingga Daehyun mengutarakan perasaannya di malam Natal setelah mereka saling kenal selama 2 bulan dan disambut anggukan Junhong dengan pipi bersemu. Semua berjalan dengan baik meski diselingi pertengkaran yang selalu saja dimulai oleh Daehyun karena rasa cemburunya yang sangat tinggi

Daehyun mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan dan menatap botol vodkanya yang telah kosong sembari tersenyum miris " kau seperti kafein Junhong-ie, kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan selalu memikirkanmu "

Daehyun berbalik lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Diraih pigura Junhong yang terletak di meja nakas " aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan akan kuperbaiki semuanya, aku tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah aku akan tetap memperbaikinya "

Setelah mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Junhong benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Daehyun. Jujur saja Daehyun sangat membenci Junhong namun sekuat apapun usaha Daehyun untuk membenci Junhong pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa membenci yeoja berkulit salju itu. Daehyun ingin melupakan Junhong dan memulai kehidupan dengan yeoja lain namun Daehyun tidak bisa melupakan Junhong.

Tidak, Daehyun tidak ingin melupakan Junhong

 **'** _ **cause you like a caffeine**_

 _ **Nan bamse jam mot deulgo**_

 _ **Simjangeun gyeosok ttwigo geurodaga tto niga nomu mipgo**_

 _ **Like caffeine molliharyogo haedo**_

 _ **Ijoboryogo haedo geurol suga**_

 _ **Ojjol suga eobjana**_

 _ **You bad to me, so bad to me**_

 _ **Oh girl you like a caffeine**_

.

 **THE END**

terinspirasi dari lagu Caffeine milik Yoseob ft Junhyung dan kegalauan author saat mendengarkan lagu ini

RnR please ^^


End file.
